The present invention is related to folding chairs and more particularly to a folding chair frame tube positioning device to firmly secure the frame tubes of a folding chair in position.
Folding chair is a collapsible chair which can be folded up to minimize space occupation when not in use. A folding chair is generally comprised of a frame tube for the front stand, a frame tube for the back stand, a frame tube for the seat and a frame tube for the back. All the frame tubes are respectively collapsibly connected together by means of rivet joint. One disadvantage of the afore-said conventional folding chair is that the folding chair does not have any retainer means to secure the positioning of the back stand relative to the seat. If a folding chair is shaken by force while one is lying or sitting thereon, the positioning of the back stand relative to the seat may be changed easily and the front stand of a folding chair may be lifted from the ground to cause a folding chair to fall backward to the ground. Because the frame tubes are connected together through rivet joint, one's fingers or skin may be pinched easily during operation or while sitting.